The Woman
by ConsultingBibliophile
Summary: The Woman is back. Coming after Sherlock after ruining her career. She wants to keep her promise and win. But who will truly win?


Irene kissed Sherlock hard against the mouth. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Irene straddled him and pulled him closer. He had to get free. He couldn't stand all this. Suddenly, her tongue was in his mouth. Sherlock still tried to break free. She unbuttoning his shirt at a rapid pace, her kisses now trailing down his neck. With his mouth free, he demanded she quit. She looked up into his striking green eyes, "Mr. Holmes, I promised I would have you on this desk begging for mercy twice." She smiled seductively. "And I intend to keep my promise."

{This is sort of an AU, but not really. In this version, Irene never ran away. She did love Sherlock though, but he ruined her career as a dominatrix.} enjoy!

Sherlock Holmes sat sitting in his arm chair reading the newspaper as John made tea in the kitchen. The flat was quiet except for the occasional ruffling of the pages, or the sound of cups hitting each other. It was nice to relax for awhile. For John at least. Sherlock on the other hand was itching for a case, so much so, he was now smoking at least 3 cigarettes a day.

John walked into the den with the tea. Sherlock had put down the paper and was looking at his phone. "Case?" John asked. "Uuum...no." was the detective's reply. Sherlock stood up and buttoned his jacket. "I'll be back." He announced as he walked out the door. John frowned but continued drinking his tea.

Once outside, Sherlock hailed a cab and had it drive him to a hotel. He checked his phone again. He had been texted by the former dominatrix, Irene Adler. She had told him to come by the hotel she was staying at and have lunch. Usually, the detective wouldn't have even bothered, but he had recently exposed her treasonous actions, thus ruining her career.

The cab stopped and the tall man stepped out. A woman was outside. Tall, but not as tall as Sherlock, black hair in neat curls and a nice dress. "Hello, Mr. Holmes" she purred. "Ms. Adler" he replied. "You actually came" the woman stated. She then hailed a cab. "Obviously." He slid into the cab and she followed suit. She told the cabbie an address and he obeyed. "No chauffeur, Mr. Holmes." She said looking out the window. "Yes, I can see that Ms. Adler."

"Do you want to know why?"

"Do tell me." He replied most sarcastically.

"You." She said sharply. "You've ruined me."

"I am aware of that."

She turned to look at him, "do you remember how you promised me you would?"

Sherlock was looking out the window, but he could feel her vicious stare.

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Holmes, I'd like to return the favour. Keep my promise to you."

He turned his head to look at her, his eyebrows lowering just a tad. "Trying to remember?" She replied smoothly. "You'll remember soon enough."

The cab soon pulled up to a beautiful white building. Irene's home. She stepped out the cab and walked confidently up to the door. Sherlock stayed and payed the fee. "Mr. Holmes, are you coming?" She asked from the doorway. Silently, he walked up to the door. She smirked and continued inside. He followed her up the stairs. "I believe the kitchen is downstairs, Ms. Adler." He stated blandly. "Mr. Holmes, we'll be in my room." Sherlock frowned but continued up the stairs until they reached her room. She pushed the door open and smiled. There was nothing. Except a desk. A desk right in the middle of the room. Sherlock frowned. He remembered now. He was going to walk out when Irene slammed the door. "Mr. Holmes. We are going to have some fun." Suddenly, something sharp was inserted into his arm. It was the drug she had given him on their first encounter. The room started shifting and swirling, the he fell. Hard. and everything was black.

"Where? where, where?" Sherrlock mumbled as he woke up. Everything was still blurry. He tried to wipe his eyes, but his hands wouldn't move. He turned his head and looked. He was tied up. On a desk. Her promise.

Sherlock jerked his head about. The Woman. The Woman. The Woman! Where was she?! He heard laughing. He whipped his head around. There she was. Dressed in a sheer green dressing robe, hair up in her usual fashion, and red lips. She sauntered sensually over to where the detective was tied up. She smirked. "Dear me, Mr. Holmes, Dear me." She walked around the desk, her long finger trailing behind, outlining his figure. He trembled. "Let...me..." Irene cut him off with a soft kiss. He jerked his head away. "Scared of a kiss, Mr. Holmes?" she purred. His jaw tightened as he tried once more to get free. Irene smirked. "You're not leaving, until I have won."

Irene then kissed Sherlock hard against the mouth. His eyes widened and he tried to pull away. Irene straddled him and pulled him closer. He had to get free. He couldn't stand all this. Suddenly, her tongue was in his mouth. Sherlock still tried to break free. She unbuttoning his shirt at a rapid pace, her kisses now trailing down his neck. With his mouth free, he demanded she quit. She looked up into his striking green eyes, "Mr. Holmes, I promised I would have you on this desk begging for mercy twice." She smiled seductively. "And I intend to keep my promise."

His shut his mouth tightly to restrict her reentrance. Her finger slid down his now bare chest and found his belt. "I think you have been very naughty." she cooed. "Get off!" Sherlock demanded. "Make me" she replied sharply as she fingered his buckle. He glared at her while she smiled. "Looks like, the World's Greatest Mind is trapped." she made a mock pouty face and continued undoing the belt. "Irene," he breathed. "Yes, Mr. Holmes?"

"Stop"

"Oh, I don't think that is going to happen. You kept your promise, why can't I keep mine?"

Sherlock began to speak again, but she shushed him and climbed off.

She slowly walked towards her closet. When she came back, she had a riding crop.

Sherlock eyed it. Irene noticed. "Have you been wicked?" The man couldn't answer, so she did. "I believe you have." she cocked her arched brow and whipped him across the face.

He winced.

"Tattling on Ms. Adler?"

She whipped him again.

"That's not very nice."

*whip!*

"Ignoring me?"

*whip!*

"That's not very nice either."

*whip!*

Blood was running down his face.

She bent over and kissed the scratches. "Go on, beg!" she whispered.

"Never." He replied

"Alright, you stubborn man, I'll make you beg."

He lay with no shirt, tied up to a desk and a bleeding face. Irene pulled out her camera phone. Sherlock knew what this meant. "Smile for the camera, Mr. Holmes." snap! "How about another, for your DI?" Snap! "For your brother?" Snap! "For John?" Snap! The woman smirked at the helpless detective and kissed him once more. Sherlock knew those photographs would ruin him. He winced and looked at The Woman. "Please...Irene..." He began. He swallowed as the former dominatrix watched him. "I...didn't...mean it.." His hands were moving, but Irene didn't notice. "Be..cause." He stopped. She tilted her head. "I...love...you, Ms. Adler." He finished slowly. Irene's eyes widened just a tad and she bent down to kiss him. "Oh, Mister Holmes..." She kissed hard on the mouth, but didn't notice his hands becoming free.

As the woman kissed him, he worked his hands out of the knots and pushed her off of him. "Sherlock!" She said extremely breathy. "I..." She stopped, "how did you?"

"Simple knots, really. But I couldn't get out until you were completely distracted. I had to make you think I had given up. I did it quite well didn't I?" Sherlock shoved himself off the desk. In the process, he grabbed the phone and deleted the pictures. Well, all except one. He smiled. "I think I'll use this one for evidence." Irene stared back. "But..." She started. Sherlock rolled his eyes. "You said.." She stuttered.

"Look at the poor woman, do you really think I fell for you, because you're the great Irene Adler?"

Irene's jaw tightened as Sherlock pulled out his own phone. "Yes, Lestrade" he spoke into the receiver. "I've got a woman here, yes. Attempted rape and torture." He glanced at Irene. She was trying not to look defeated. "Thank you." He finished and hung up.

He turned to Irene. "You've got about 15 minutes until you are arrested." He told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because, Ms. Adler., I believe you were very naughty." He buttoned up his shirt. She took a step forward. "But... What you said, do you mean it, Mr. Holmes?"

He looked at her deep in the eyes.

"No, I was just playing the game."

She took a step back.

" And I guess this is you winning?"

He smirked as he pulled on his jacket.

"Good Bye Ms. Adler." He farewelled as the red lights of the copper cars pulled up front.


End file.
